Perdidos En El Tiempo
by Luciel-San
Summary: Están perdidos en un mundo donde el tiempo se ha detenido. Sin tener idea si los demás están bien o no. Sólo se tienen el uno al otro. Juntos tratan de sobrevivir en aquel infierno frío y solitario, aunque no sepan a lo que se enfrentan. ¿Acaso todo podrá volver a como era antes? ¿Y que tal si... La respuesta a todo esto, revelaría el oscuro pasado de alguien?
1. Aquí Estas

_**Aquí Estás **_

Todo se había detenido. Todo. Nada ni nadie se podía mover de lo que sea que estaban haciendo. Nada, absolutamente nada podía ser escuchado, era como sí el mundo se hubiera detenido por completo, eso sería si no fuera por los pasos rápidos de alguien que se escuchaban en medio de las calles. Una chica. Sus pasos interrumpían el calmado silencio que rara vez ocurría en Magnolia, aunque este era diferente. Ni siquiera la brisa se podía escuchar. Los pétalos y las hojas que antes caían de las plantas, ahora estaban suspendidas en el aire; los animales y las personas, incluyendo las aves, se habían detenido; los colores seguían ahí, sólo que ahora eran de un tono más pálido; incluso el sol se había quedado en plena tarde, casi anocheciendo, los rayos de su luz siendo cubiertos por las nubes de lluvia, la única cosa en movimiento que además pronosticaba una tormenta.

Los pasos que se escuchaban se fueron haciendo más rápidos y acelerados hasta que llegaron a la puerta del parque principal. La muchacha de cabellos rubios, que aún conservaba los brillantes colores de su cabello y sus ropas, se detuvo, apoyándose en sus rodillas mientras tomaba algo de aire por haber corrido tanto. Cuando se reincoporó, una suave brisa pasó, justamente cuando volvía a correr directo hacia el parque mientras gritaba un solo y simple nombre.

_—¡Natsu!_

Ella no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Tenía miedo. Hace un momento todo estaba normal, ella estaba muy feliz caminando por las calles de Magnolia hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal y cuando miró a su alrededor, vio como el mundo se había detenido. Parpadeó varias veces, incluso tocó el hombro de varias personas para asegurarse de que no fuera alguna clase de paranoia suya. Cuando vio que nada funcionaba, un terror inmenso se apoderó de ella y comenzó a correr hacia ningún lugar en mente. Ella sólo pensó en correr, quería escapar de aquella 'ilusión'. Entonces siguió corriendo hasta que pensó que aún podrían haber personas en su situación, que veían como todo se había detenido. Y por supuesto, la primera persona en la que pudo pensar fue en su mejor amigo.

_—¡Natsu!_

Ya había recorrido un poco más de la mitad del parque en donde se encontraba. Había corrido por más de 1 hora y ya se estaba cansando. No pudo más y cayó de rodillas al suelo, afincándose en sus manos mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que había perdido. La presión era demasiada y no pudo evitar llorar. Todo lo que le había pasado simplemente no podía ser realidad. La chica se sentó de rodillas y llevó ambas manos hacia su cara mientras seguía llorando. Si esto era una broma, ella quería que lo detuvieran o que sí era un sueño, quería despertar de una buena vez. Nada podría ser peor.

_—Lucy_

Una voz. Pudo oír una voz, lejana y débil, tanto que pensó que su mente le estaba jugando una broma y que con todo este caos se estaba volviendo paranoica.

_—¡Lucy!_

Ahora la voz estaba más cerca y sonaba más fuerte. La rubia restregó un poco sus ojos quitándose las lágrimas de su cara tratando de buscar de dónde provenía la voz.

_—¡Lucy!_

Ahí, frente a la entrada oeste del parque, una figura masculina venía corriendo mientras gritaba su nombre. La chica se le quedó viendo durante unos segundos hasta que notó que la figura masculina poseía un vibrante cabello rosado. Entonces, con las fuerzas que le quedaban, se levantó y empezó a correr en su dirección.

_—¡Natsu!_

La rubia saltó hacia el muchacho, el cual la agarró y le devolvió el fuerte agarre que estaba recibiendo por parte de la chica, la cual había comenzado a llorar otra vez. Él tampoco tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, incluso él -una persona que se ha enfrentado con todo tipo de enemigos- tenía miedo de lo que pasaba. Se podía decir que también quería llorar, pero... Tenía que ser fuerte. Había encontrado a su compañera, la cual también estaba en la misma posición que él. Tenía que ser fuerte solo por ella.

_—Shhh, ya Luce, estoy aquí—_trató de calmarla pero... Simplemente no podía. El pelirosa sabía que ella estaba cansada y confundida, al igual que él, posiblemente más considerando que ella vive cerca del gremio y el parque estaba a kilómetros de distancia de aquel sitio. El sonido de un trueno interrumpió aquel silencio, haciendo que la chica en sus brazos casi gritara por el susto que le había dado. Iba a llover, eso lo sabía el pelirosa muy bien, así que tomó a Lucy en sus brazos y la llevó tan rápido como pudo, ya que la tormenta estaba cerca.

Atravesó varios árboles para llegar hasta su hogar en medio del bosque y justamente había comenzado a lloviznar. 'Maldición' pensó y corrió lo más rápido posible. Una vez llegó hacia su casa, colocó a la rubia -la cual se había quedado dormida en el camino– en su hamaca, para que después cerrara la puerta y las ventanas. En ese mismo instante la llovizna se volvió en una fuerte lluvia, mientras que él solo podía suspirar y agradecer que la tormenta no los había atrapado afuera.

Miró hacia la cama, donde ahora estaba durmiendo la rubia y colocó unas sábanas sobre ella. Natsu fue hacia el otro lado de la habitación y sacó varias ropas de unos cajones. Primero sacó un bolso marrón, unos pantalones jeans oscuros algo anchos de mujer, una blusa rosada sin mangas, un abrigo negro de nieve y las puso sobre una mesa. "Tal vez Lucy quiera cambiarse después." Pensó "Que bueno que haya dejado algo de ropa aquí". Luego sacó unos pantalones largos de pijama y una camisilla. Procedió luego a cambiarse de ropa, para después buscar otra sábana que tenía por sí acaso.

Natsu se tiró en su sillón y puso las sábanas sobre él, en una situación normal, él se habría dormido en la misma cama que la rubia, pero creyó que era mejor Extrañamente hacia frío, incluso para el mismo, aunque no es como sí el frío fuera lo más extraño. Ahora que había comenzado a llover y había encontrado a Lucy en medio de este rollo, no pudo evitar pensar en los demás. _¿Acaso todos estarán bien? ¿Estarán congelados o también están como ellos? ... Happy... ¿Estará bien? Lo había dejado en el gremio ¿seguirá como ellos?_

El pelirosa suspiró, tanto pensar le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza tremendo, después de todo, no solía pensar mucho; él era más de esas personas que hacían las cosas sin pensarlo. Pero ahora... Ahora era otra situación. No sabía lo que estaba pasando. Mañana hablaría con Lucy y tal vez irían al gremio a ver a los otros. "Mañana será otro día después de todo" se dijo a sí mismo antes de dormir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Que equivocado estaba.**

* * *

**_Hola a todos! Bueno, este es un fic en el que pensé ayer, Martes 13, día de la mala suerte. Al menos aquí. Así qué... Mejor no digo más, sería SPOILER xD además de que los personajes pueden ser muy OOC. [Out Of Character, fuera de personaje]_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado y que me apoyen en esta historia!_**

**_Déjenme saber si les gusto! Espero que sí w!_**

**_Se despide, Luciel-San~_**

**_P.D. Los personajes de FT son de nuestro querido Trollshima, la historia es solamente mía de mi C:_**


	2. Sueño Extraño

**Hey! He aquí el 2do capítulo! Lamento no haber actualizado antes, y los que leen mis otras historias, lamentó haber desaparecido... Tuve algunos problemas :/ y espero que entiendan.**

**Sin más, disfrútenlo ^^!**

* * *

**_Sueño Extraño_**

—¿Dónde estoy?

Una chica, Lucy, se encontraba parada en medio de una habitación. Las paredes, el techo y el suelo eran de un blanco puro. No habían ventanas. Sólo había una puerta gris en la parte derecha de aquella sala. Era una de esas habitaciones que habían en los manicomios. A ella no le agradaba aquel lugar, sintió las vibras esquizofrénicas que emanaban las paredes, así que con un suave movimiento de su mano derecha, abrió la puerta.

Cuando salió, se encontró en otra habitación. Esta era como una sala de emergencias de algún hospital. Habían camillas, sillas y pacientes por el lugar al igual que doctores y enfermeras. En esa habitación si habían ventanas y una enorme puerta de cristal automática con una lacrima de funcionamiento sobre ella.

—Ummm... Disculpe ¿Sabe donde estoy?—Le preguntó a la chica que se encontraba en su escritorio, pero para su sorpresa, la ignoró. Era cómo sí ni la hubiera escuchado.

—Oiga—trató de llamar su atención moviendo sus manos frente a su cara—¡Disculpe!- fue a toparle el hombro cuando de pronto su mano la traspasó.

Lucy se alejó inmediatamente de ahí y se cayó al suelo. "¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" Pensó mientras miraba su mano. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó un gritó a lo lejos. Muchas enfermeras dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se fueron corriendo hacia algún lugar y ella, de curiosa, las siguió.

Corrió por varios pasillos hasta que llegó a una recepción. Ella podía aún los gritos y lloriqueos de alguien. Un niño. Se acercó por la lado de las enfermeras, tratando de ver lo que pasaba, y cuando vio la escena, quedó paralizada.

Un señor de cabellos rubios había tirado a un niño como de apenas 5 años con fuerza al suelo en dirección a las enfermeras, varios hombres de negro y con lentes detrás de este. El niño se estaba levantando cuando de pronto una de las enfermeras le agarró uno de los brazos, mientras que este forcejeaba.

—¡No! ¡No me dejen!—gritaba aquel niño tratando de acercarse a su padre. Lo que Lucy olló le rompió su corazón.

—Una escoria y demonio como tu jamás sería parte de nosotros— y luego se fue.

–¡No! ¡Porfavor, no me dejen por favor!–gritó El Niño llorando mientras que las enfermeras lo arrastraban dentro del hospital.–Sueltenme... ¡Sueltenme!–gritó con furia el niño.

Entonces unas extrañas marcas negras comenzaron a aparecer en su cuerpo y soltó unas llamas negras de su cuerpo.

–¡Código 77! ¡Repito! ¡Código 77!–gritó una enfermera mientras que lo llevaban frente a la habitación donde ella estaba anteriormente.

–¡Déjenme! ¡No quiero ir!–gritaba aquel niño con la voz entrecortada mientras seguía llorando. Una de las enfermeras le colocó una especie de esposas con unas gemas incrustadas, la cual al presionar un botón que tenía, estas lanzaron electricidad hacia el niño. –¡Ah!–gritó cuando recibió la descarga eléctrica.

Rápidamente las enfermeras abrieron la habitación y lo lanzaron sin ningún cuidado a la habitación. El cuerpo de Lucy fue instantáneamente tele-transportado hacia su interior. Le rompía el corazón ver como el niño comenzaba a golpear la puerta intentando salir.

Y ahí fue cuando lo vio. Algo que hasta de lejos reconocería.

El Niño... Tenía el pelo rosado.

* * *

El crepitar del fuego quemando la leña y el ligero olor a tierra mojada despertaron a la rubia que estaba entre los brazos de morfeo. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. No se movió. Nada. Sólo se quedó allí pensando sobre lo que había soñado. Parecía estar totalmente paralizada.

¿Qué habrá sido aquello que había soñado? Últimamente casi ni soñaba, y ahora que lo hacía, no podía entenderlo. La rubia suspiró, sería mejor no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, después de todo, era un simple sueño.

—Ay, que dolor—murmuró mientras miraba a la cama-o mejor dicho hamaca- en la que había estado hace unos segundos, de la cual había caído al pensar que estaba en su cama -o en almenos una cama.

—¿Uh?— miró hacia ambos lados. No era su casa. Volvió a ver la hamaca. No, definitivamente no era su casa.

—¿Dónde estoy?— se preguntó mientras se levantaba de aquel frío suelo. Después de mirar un poco más claramente a su alrededor, pudo reconocer el lugar. La casa de Natsu.

—¿Qué hago aquí?– y como si le hubiera caído un rayo, Lucy recordó todo lo sucedido ayer. El tiempo, las personas, Natsu. Se sonrojó al recordarlo, le daba algo de vergüenza lo que había hecho el día anterior, era por eso o por aquel frío.

Comenzó a abrasarse a sí misma tratando de buscar calor. Con la mirada, buscó algo con que abrigarse y vio algo de ropa encima de un gabinete. Al principio se confundió al ver su ropa ahí, hasta que recordó que un día había dejado varios pares de ropa por sí acaso. Sin más, cogió la ropa en sus brazos y se dirigió al baño.

Cuando estuvo ahí, trató de abrir la llave del agua, pero por más que la girara, nada salía. "Hmmm... Que raro." Pensó la rubia, pero comenzó a sentir aún más frío del que tenía, así que con algo de molestia, se quitó la ropa y la cambio por la que tenía de ante mano. Los jeans eran cómodos y calientes, pero la blusa rosada le daba algo más de frío, incluso con el abrigo, así que salió del baño hacia la habitación de Natsu, dejando el abrigo en su hamaca.

"¿Tendrá Natsu algo más abrigados?" Pensó mientras habría el closest del pelirosa sin hacer mucho ruido. Buscó entré diferentes tipos de pantalones y camisetas, y se sorprendió al encontrar un abrigo blanco de lana, que era com veces más ancho de su tamaño. "Demonios" pensó mientras veía la prenda entre sus manos.

—Ven, yo la arregló—dijo una voz masculina mientras que cogía la prenda de ropa entre sus manos y se sentaba en el sillón.

—¡N-Natsu!—gritó la rubia, ella no sabía que el estaba despierto. Así que sin más, se sentó a su lado.

Lucy observaba como Natsu hacia las cosas en silencio. Primero quemó la parte del cuello y parte de los lados, luego sacó unas tijeras de entré los cominos y por ultimó, cosió la tela de modo que quedara amarrada de ambos lados y arreglado en el cuello.

—Tal vez aún te quede grande, pero creo que te quedará mejor—dijo sonriendo mientras sonreía y le entregaba el suéter. Aunque había algo raro en aquella sonrisa, y Lucy lo pudo notar.

—Natsu ¿Estas bien?—le preguntó mientras tomaba el suéter entre sus manos—Actúas muy... Maduro.

—La verdad es que... Estoy algo inquieto—admitió mientras se frotaba los brazos.—Algo anda mal, muy mal... Incluso yo tengo algo de frío...

—Deberías de abrigarte algo más, sólo llevas tu chaleco y una manga no cubre todo.—entonces, su voz se llenó de preocupación—N-necesitamos ir al gremio. Puede que estén bien. Tal vez sepan lo que pasan. ¿O no? ¿Q-que pasaría si están paralizados? ¿Y-y si no tiene solución? ¿Y-y si-

—¡Lucy! Relajate—Natsu había puesto sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia, la cual estaba hiperventilando. Cogió varias bocanadas de aire hasta que su respiración se estabilizó—Bien, ahora vamos para allá ¿si? Empaca lo que quieras de aquí mientras yo me cambio.—dijo soltando sus hombros.

Natsu dejó la habitación, dejando a Lucy sola en ella. Rápidamente recuperó su compostura y abrió la mochila de viaje de Natsu que justamente tenía 2 bolsas de dormir. Adentro de ella puso algo de la ropa que ella misma había dejado y algunas ropas de Natsu. Luego se dirigió al comedor.

Cuando abrió el refrigerador, vió que no había mucha comida, pero era algo. Cogió 3 botellas de agua; llenó una bolsa de plástico con algunos pescados congelados y carne de otros animales que había visto; algunas frutas y verduras y un cartón de leche.

Ya teniendo todo listo, trató de distraer su mente lejos del problema que tenían viendo la casa de Natsu detenidamente. Al parecer, después de su primera visita, la ha mantenido más limpia. Entonces vió algo que le llamó la atención. Un escritorio. Lucy se acercó lentamente a él mientras lo examinaba. Habían algunos libros que ella podía reconocer. "El Jinete del Dragón" de Cornelia Funke y "Eragon" de Christopher Paolini. Cerca de este un estante lleno de varios otros libros, como la saga completa de "El valle de los dragones".

—Puedes coger algunos si quieres—la voz de Natsu hizo que ella soltará un gritó de sorpresa y que dejara caer un libro que tenía en la mano—Diablos Luce~ No tienes que gritar.

—L-lo siento—dijo recogiendo el libro que tenía entre sus manos—Me sorprendió que leyeras. O tuvieras libros en primer lugar.

—Oye, sólo porque no hable de eso cada 5 minutos como tu y Levy no significa que no lea—dijo haciendo un puchero— Vámonos, tenemos que irnos.—dijo cogiendo la mochila y saliendo por la puerta.

—¡Oye! ¡Espérame Natsu!— entonces Lucy suspiró y volvió a mirar el escritorio. Habían 2 libros que le llamaron la atención.

Uno era un libro negro con las orillas decoradas como si estuvieran congeladas; y en el medio, en letras de hielo, estaba escrito el título: El Castillo de Hielo. El otro libro parecía más una libreta de color rojo carmesí con el Kanji de Fuego en negro.

—Bueno, el dijo que podía coger algunos—así que colocó esos 2 libros en un bolso que tenía cerca a la vez que se ponía el abrigo negro.

Con el bolso encima, salió de la casa para encontrar a Natsu con un suéter gris y pantalones largos y negros mientras soplaba aire caliente, dejando salir una pequeña nube de humo. "Que raro" pensó mientras extendía su mano y dejaba caer algunos copos de nieve sobre ella "Aún no debería de negar."

—¡Oye Lucy! ¿Estas lista? —Cuando miró en dirección de Natsu, vio momentáneamente a un pequeño niño pelirosa en lugar de él. Parpadeó varias veces para ver a Natsu aún esperándola para irse.

—Si Natsu, ya voy—dijo trotando hacia donde él se encontraba. La imagen del niño quedo olvidada al final de su mente, al igual que el sueño que había tenido.

* * *

**Bueno, gracias por leer ^^ Dejen un review, si les gusto o tienen sugerencias! De verdad lo apreciaría.**

**N/A: Todos los libros que se mencionaron son reales y relacionados con los dragones, a excepción del Castillo de Hielo, ese es de mi invención y será utilizado en la historia al igual que la libreta.**

**Tambien mañana comienza el Nalu Week! (Semana del NaLu) y trataré de estar subiendo One-shots diarios, actualizar el fin de semana próximo y tratar de terminar los drabbles del Jerza Week pendientes.**

**Se despide, Luciel-San~**


End file.
